Moments of Embarrassment
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Sometimes its times like these that leave you speechless. These are the times when you need a trusted friend to guide you, or at the very least put up with you. Even when you had made a fool of yourself.


A/N: This is another in the Moments series. As with all of my side stories they can act as a standalone. If you like this one then please take a look at the others. Please also leave a review on what you think. This is meant to only be a one shot.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Sometimes moments don't unglue you. They don't send you into a tizzy. Some of the moments in life aren't the ones that are so mundane that it wouldn't really matter. Instead, sometimes moments are the ones you don't know how to describe. They confuse you. Make you feel like you don't know how to answer. In those moments you stay frozen because if you make a move you could shatter everything to pieces, or, you just simply never want that moment to end. In these times, all you really want, all you really need is not to move, to savor that moment for whatever it is. Within these moments you may hope to understand what you may not be able to otherwise. Sometimes they can be just downright embarrassing. In the times Aino Minako and Hino Rei spent together a lot of moments like this happened to arise.

~~~~  
"Rei." Minako giggled as she looked to her friend who was in the middle of drinking a milkshake. "You have whipped cream on your bottom lip." She said as she top her finger and brushed it off. The contact was very brief and tickled slightly. "Wow Rei, no need to blush."

"Oh hush." Rei said as she averted her eyes trying to forget the feeling of heat in her cheeks.

~~~  
"The tire is messed up, well need to have someone pick us up." Rei grumbled as she climbed back inside of her old car. It was on its last leg and not very reliable.  
"Good luck with that. I can't get a signal." Minako sighed as she turned off her phone to save battery. "I think we're stuck for now."  
"Peachy." The miko sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What now? It's getting late."  
"We can't walk back for now. I say we lock the doors and camp out here for the night." Minako was used to sleeping in cars having gone on many road trips as a child.  
"That's dangerous." Rei said looking around her, they were stuck on the side of a highway with hardly any cars passing them.  
"It's safer than walking back home at night." Minako shot back. "Besides it's warm tonight, we won't freeze in the car."  
"No, but it's not exactly easy to sleep in the driver's seat." Rei pointed out looking out the window.  
"You're not going to sleep in the driver's seat." Minako gave Rei a look as she climbed in the back. "Are you coming or not?"  
"Back there?" Rei was incredulous. "What are you? nuts?"  
"Stop griping." Minako admonished. "It's no different than sharing Usagi's sofa during sleepovers. Now get back here or try sleeping on the steering wheel. Your choice."  
Rei thought for a moment before finally giving in. "You better not do anything goofy." She warned as she too found a way to lay across the back seat despite the small space.  
"You mean like this?" Minako asked as she sensually caressed Rei's face. "Rei?" She waited a moment and got no replay. "Rei?"  
"Y-yes. Like that." Rei said willing her embarrassment to go away.

~~~  
"Minako?" Rei was fidgety. She kept looking around the room, not finding a single thing to focus her eyes on. "What's it like to kiss a girl?"  
"Why do you ask?" Minako had an eyebrow raised in confusion. That was a very off question for Rei to ask. "Do you want to kiss a girl?"  
"N-No." Rei stuttered as she defended her actual reason for the question. "It's just…with Ami and Makoto…you know. I wanted to know why someone would."  
"Ah." Minako brushed off the fearful look Rei seemed to emit in waves. "I can't really explain it. It's kind of like kissing a guy and kind of not. You'd need to actually kiss a girl to get your answer."

~~~~~  
"Minako! Get out of here!" Rei said while she was in the girl's locker room in T.A. private school.  
"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Minako said waiting by the door. "We have gone to the hot springs before."  
"Yeah, but this is my school. Not yours. I'll be in trouble for you being in here and not in the main office." Rei shot back holding her uniform too her body.  
"Not really." Minako said as she smirked finding it hard to not laugh. "Your grandfather sent me to give you these." She explained handing a book bag to Rei.  
She opened the bag to find feminine items that she had desperately needed. "Well that explains that." She deadpanned.  
"Take what you need" Minako offered. "I have a pair of clean underwear for you in the back pocket if you need them as well."  
"Minako…" Rei didn't know what to say to that. "How did he know what to get?"  
"He didn't." the blond explained. "That's why he called me. You act as if this is your first period. Overflow happens. Why do you think I keep spares on hand?"  
"Minako…" Rei's eyes shot downward to the floor. "It *is* my first period."  
"Well that explains him then." Minako smirked.  
"Do I want to know?" Rei asked as she went into the bathroom stall, happy no one else had entered the locker room.  
"He was about to do the laundry." She said as she shook her head. "I take it no one has ever really talked to about this have they?"  
"MINAKO!" Rei yelled

~~~~  
"Are you ok?" Minako asked a rather pale looking Rei.  
"No. My head hurts, I feel sore and I'm tired." The raven haired girl drawled out.  
"Come here." Minako said as she put her forehead on Rei's. "You seem to have a fever."  
'I don't think that's a fever.' Rei thought as she tried to avert her eyes from their current location. "Um, Minako… I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your bra isn't exactly working."  
"huh?" Minako looked down only to laugh a bit. "Yes it is. That's a push-up bra Rei."  
"Oh my god…" Rei said as she covered her face. 'Avert your eyes you dolt!' She thought to herself.

~~~  
Sometimes its times like these that leave you speechless. They aren't the end of the world. They aren't the times that you swear you'll never forget. They are just times that seem to pop into your head. These are the times when you need a trusted friend to guide you, or at the very least put up with you. A lot of these times you tend to make a fool of yourself, but, that's part of growing into an adult. Fair weather friends can only take you so far. It's the ones who can deal with you the rest of the time that should mean the most too you. When you're just a kid these times with these types of friends come to mean so much more to you as you grow up. Sometimes in these cases you even find love where you'd least expect it. Even when that person had been with you through thick and thin to begin with. Even when you had made a fool of yourself.

END-  
Please leave a review.


End file.
